


The Last Prank

by ThoughtsOfDarc



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtsOfDarc/pseuds/ThoughtsOfDarc
Summary: You and Clint are pranking, teasing and flirting with each other to an extent that makes the rest of the gang gag…What happens when they get enough?





	The Last Prank

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BarnesnMrNoble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarnesnMrNoble/gifts).



> My friend BarnesnMrNoble said this said: Alright I saw you wanted some requests, and my brain is fresh out of ideas… So, I went to the Random First Line generator and it gave me this, ‘He looked at his phone, turned pale, then quickly left the room. She watched him, smiling.’ You can write it with whoever, but I am feeling some major Clint feels! :)

The teasing had been going on forever. It all started innocent and fun, when Clint snatched you're freshly made sandwich with extra crisp bacon, right out of your hand and took a huge bite. He looked at you, with that glint of mischief in his eyes that you both loved and hated so much. Still with his mouth full he chuckled and said "Oh, I'm sorry... Was that yours?" and though his smile was contagious and you almost couldn't hide your own, you squinted your eyes and swore revenge on the man, only to make him chuckle again before chomping down on your sandwich.

 

Then you grabbed his pizza when he had it delivered one evening, and quickly ate a couple of slices before he even reached the kitchen, smiling brightly at him when you saw his shocked face and said "Oh, I'm sorry... Was this yours?"

His shocked expression turned to an impressed smile as he shook his head and grabbed the rest of his pizza, before he went back to the TV.

 

The thing evolved from being innocent little jabs at each other, to becoming full-blown pranks. Clint of course took the first step, when he replaced the shampoo in your bottle with syrup. He almost choked on laughter, when you came stomping out into the common room, only wearing a towel around your body, and a very, very angry look on your face.

The rest of the guys were more or less scared to death by your stare, but Clint... Clint just tumbled down the couch, clutching his stomach, as he tried to catch his breath in between fits of laughter.

You retaliated by adding a very red sock to his very white wash of underwear and you had a very similar reaction as he did with the shampoo prank, when he crashed into your room and threw a pair of very pink boxers in your face. You couldn't breathe as you laughed so hard at his angry scowl, making Natasha and Wanda who were with you in your room, look confused from one to another.

 

Then there were the case of the itching powder. Which unfortunately you both thought of on the same day, making it a very itchy recon mission for the both of you. None of you laughed much then.

 

One thing all the pranks had in common though, you always ended a day of pranks with a large hug and a laugh.

 

Over time the pranks and the banter got worse. They became a regular thing, happening almost every day - Except for the days you were on a mission... you both agreed on that after the itchy recon. The more pranks you did, the more 'evil' they became. Not anything that could hurt any of you of course, and never so bad that you couldn't end the day with a hug.

As the pranks went on, the flirting started. It had, like the pranks, started fairly innocent by Clint yelling "Oh, I'm gonna get your pretty ass, just you wait and see!" and you had winked at him with a sly smile and asked "So you think I have a pretty ass?". With the pranks, the hugs at the end of the day became longer and more lingering, but none of you thought anything of it.

 

Your friends had thought it funny in the beginning, but everybody was pretty sick of it all by now... all of it!   
Natasha had more than once poked you and asked if you liked the Archer as more than a friend, but you had of course denied it. Though, the more she asked the more you got in doubt... He was pretty cute, he did make you laugh and you trusted him more than anyone else in the world and that was despite the pranks. Did you harvest feelings for him?

She had gotten to Clint too, asked him flatly if he was on love with you. The question caught him off guard, but he didn't deny it. And with that her eternal pestering for him to ask you out started. He tried to play it off, telling her to mind her own business. But over time his facade broke down and he confessed... After all, she was his best friend.

He did like you, he did want to ask you out, but he didn't have the nerve to do so. He was convinced that you didn't feel the same way. Natasha tried to tell him that that wasn't the case, and that you in fact did like him as much more than a friend, but he wouldn't budge.

 

And therefore, the pranks and heavy flirting continued. Both of you absolutely oblivious of the other person's feelings, but all your friends ready to puke because of the obviousness that continued to fly you by.

 

One thing during the prank war had an unspoken rule, you never messed with Clint's bow and he never messed with your swords. You never agreed on that, it was just how it was, and Natasha knew that.

She knew that and she was going to use that against you.

 

She got Wanda to occupy you in the living room, as she snuck in to your room and took a picture of your beloved swords. She did the same with Clint's bow and arrows.   
Then she got Sam to do some pretty awesome Photoshopping. No one could tell that the pictures weren't real and that made Natasha happy. The last thing she needed was to get Tony to do some hacking and with Tony, that didn't take much convincing.

Now all she had to do was to put the plan in motion. You guys might have pranked each other for a while, but this would be the cherry to top it all off.

 

It was movie night, and you were all gathered in the TV room waiting for pizza to arrive. The friendly banter between you all was happy and relaxed, thanks to almost 2 weeks of not having to go on missions or other assignments. Everything just seemed nice and calm these days...

 

The calmness didn't last long however, as your phone buzzed in your pocket.

You picked it up and noticed a message from.... Clint? When you looked over to him, he wasn't even looking at you, sitting on the floor in front of the couch, he was completely invested in a conversation with Bucky... Or so it seemed.

You couldn't help but to feel your heart hammer in your chest, what was he up too now?

 

When you clicked the message, your heart stopped for a second and your eyes widened. You saw a picture of your beloved swords dangling over the edge of the roof in a very thin rope and a text saying "2 minutes Sweet cheeks... that's how long you have to get to the roof and get them down ;) "

You didn't think further about the improbability of Clint actually using your swords in a prank, you just shot up and ran towards the stairs, there was no time to wait for the elevator.

 

Natasha smirked when she saw you run off. Clint had been so invested in the conversation with Bucky that he hadn't even noticed that you left the room, which only made the next part so much easier Natasha thought to herself.

 

No more than 30 seconds later, Clint's phone pinged and Natasha turned her focus on him. He looked at his phone, turned pale, then quickly left the room. She watched him, smiling, knowing full well that he just received a message very similar the one you just got. Only with his bow and arrow over the edge instead and the name of the sender of the text was yours, not his.

 

She smiled and nodded to Tony, who winked at her and put away his phone. Now all they had to do was wait.

 

 

You reached the roof of the tower in less than a minute, cursing under your heavy breathing and beating heart as you barged out the door and over to the edge shown on the picture. But once you where there, you stopped... There were no swords. There was no rope.

 

You looked around in confusion, not knowing what to think. Mere seconds later, Clint barged though the same door you just did, and came running to the edge. He too stopped up and looked around confused and out of breath.

 

For a few seconds you just stood there and looked at each other with the dusk surrounding you. In the distance the sun was almost finished its journey of the day, and only a few sunrays where thrown your way.

"Why was...? Did you...? I mean..." you both started to talk at the same time only to be interrupted by F.R.I.D.A.Y's voice.

 

"Mr. Barton and Miss Y/L/N, I am to inform you, that you are now locked here on this roof until further notice..." A click from the door lock was heard and you didn't even need to check the elevator, you knew it wouldn't react "... I am to tell you from Miss Romanoff that you are not to be allowed down, until both of you confess your feelings towards each other. I am to tell you from Mr. Wilson that he will personally come up here and smack the both of you, if you keep on being stubborn. And lastly, when you have confessed your feelings to each other, there is a setup on the other side of the roof that will provide you food, drinks and a lovely environment for your first date, provided to you from the entire team"

 

You stared at Clint in surprise and disbelief, could it really be true?

Clint stared back, thinking just about the same thing, when Natasha's voice suddenly came though the hidden speakers "Clint you dummy, if you don't get yourself together and do something RIGHT now, I'll personally come kick your ass!"

 

When the speakers went silent again, you couldn't help but to chuckle. That was so typical Nat, threatening someone into doing something they were afraid of. You loved her, but she did have a somewhat harsh way of showing that she cared.

 

Clint took a few steps over to you, closing the distance between you. You could see the blue in his eyes shine, even in the darkening night.

His voice was low and somewhat shy when he asked you "Is it true?"

 

There was so little distance between you guys. He was so close that you could smell his cologne, hell you could even feel his breath fanning over your face.

You swallowed thickly, as you looked into his eyes and nodded before you whispered "Yeah... I'm afraid so"

The corner of his lips twisted upwards "No pranks?" he asked.

Your answer was almost inaudible "No pranks"

 

The smile on his lips made your heart flutter and your breath hitch in your throat as he cupped your face in his large hands

 

"Then, I'm afraid I have to admit it too... No pranks" he whispered as he leaned in a connected your lips...


End file.
